Harry of the Dragonkin
by LaxDrake4
Summary: Life stinks when you’re the Boy Who Lived, but when you end up in Northrend and you’re blood-adopted by the Aspects, life stinks less.
1. A New Realm

Hello wonderful readers! I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and anyone else whom has its rights; Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and anyone else whom has its rights. This is purely fan-made, I'm posting it as I think it others might enjoy the idea … well hope you like it! By the way this is my first fict. And I don't have a beta. plz review and rate. Plz and ty!

Summary: Life stinks when you're the Boy Who Lived, but when you end up in Northrend and you're adopted by the Aspects, life stinks less.

* * *

It is the summer between Harry's fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts, a strange happening takes place. Through the combined magics of accidental magic, the full moon and Harry's own wish to be far from human harm. As he is passing out from the severe malnutrition and the most recent beatings from Vernon and the rest of the Dursleys, for messing up a business deal … or some sort of nonsense, he is transported to the world of Azeroth and Outland; specifically to the summit of the Wyrmrest Temple at the feet of the Dragon Queen Alexstrsaza and the other ambassadors of the Dragonflights.

The dragons and dragonkin that call the Temple their home and holy place, where more than a little surprised when the body of a young human male literally popped out of nowhere beaten and very much on the brink of death. Even the ambassador for the Black Dragonflight, Nalice was disturbed by the sight of, to them, the whelpling of a boy practically dying in front of them. Alexstrsaza using the power given to her long ago by the Titan Eonar the Lifebinder heals and stabilizes the human whelp. She does this almost immediately … she isn't known as the Queen Of Life, The Life-Binder, Binder of Life for nothing – even so Lord Itharius aids her with some of his own healing abilities.

As the dragons where doing this the spirit of the great Proto-dragon, the progenitor of dragonkind, Galakrond was alerted to the events happening not too far from where his bones rested in Dragonblight. He begins a trip to the Temple to see what his "children" are doing.

After some time … almost forty-eight hours since his abrupt arrival, the human whelp finally wakes up. Keenly aware he wasn't at the Dursleys as it was way too cold, and the fact that there seemed to be a more than just three people …added to the fact he wasn't being beaten or harmed. Finally opening his eyes he looks upon what appears to be Elves and humans, also what seems like a child is there too. Seeing that being silent would probably be unproductive Nalice speaks up, in a surprisingly quiet and kind voice – one that many wouldn't think the black dragon would be able to do, "Hello young one. I am Nalice, may I know your name?" She kneels down to be more at his level. Harry looks at her and then at the others in the room before somewhat quietly saying, "Im Harry … Harry Potter." He waits for the typical fan reaction he is just starting to get used to but there is none, so he asks, "hmmm miss? Where am I?" Chromie whom has been unexpectedly quite brings Alexstrsaza over towards the edge of the tower away from the others to tell the Life-Giver what he knows of the future of the boy, "Alex! This boy … we … we", poor Chronormu couldn't even finish his sentence. "Yes Chronormu? What do we do" Alexstrsaza asks in a kind but forceful voice, wanting to know what is to come that the Bronze could let her know. Chromie hearing the slight change in her voice states, " we … well we, as in all of the ambassadors, and available aspects blood adopt the boy and also give him the forms of the Five Dragonflights." They both feel a strong presence suddenly, when a deep haunting voice whispers to the, "Greetings my children … I also wish to help this human, I am the Galakrond …" he chuckles at their reaction and simply says, "He shall also have the power and the form of a Proto-dragon as well as your own flights. Now I believe you have a boy to help." And the voice of the father of dragon-kind disappears.

As the two were conversing, Nalice and the others tell Harry where he is and learns from where the boy hails from. Nalice states to the boy's question, "You are at the Wyrmrest Temple in Northrend." At the blank look, Kalecgos continues, "you are on Azeroth," he was thinking that the boy might have been from Draenor. Still the boy was confused and even spoke up; "I don't know these places …" Itharius asks Harry about where he is from, "Harry … where are you from?" Harry blinks and then says, "I lived with my abusive aunt and uncle in Surrey, England." While these people might keep calling him young and little he was around 14 years old, soon to be 15, he knew that they weren't truly humans but he kept quiet and knew that his kind of 'home life' was not normal and considered abusive to most others.

Now knowing their path … the two rejoin the others around Harry. Alexstrsaza gathers the others attention, including the boy's, "Young one, Harry, would you like us to become your family while you are here in Azeroth?" The Great Red Dragoness waits for the young man's answer almost already knowing the answer, as from what Chromie has said.


	2. Meeting the Family

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews and even just reading this! ^.^ I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and anyone else whom has its rights; Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and anyone else whom has its rights. This is purely fan-made, I'm posting it as I think it others might enjoy the idea … well hope you like it! By the way this is my first fict. And I don't have a beta. Plz rate and review. Plz and ty.

Oh so I kinda have been thinking waaaayyyy ahead of the story … I might end up pairing Harry up with either Charlie Weasley, Victor Krum or Daphne Greengrass … cause I HATE harry/ginny pairings and most of the common harry/ female pairings ... no offence but yeah … so this might go yaoi maybe not … I don't know yet … don't hate me too much … well at the very least they will be friends with him. But yeah … so hope you enjoy chapter two!

Poll …

Pairings – Harry Potter with … ?

Charlie Wesley

Victor Krum

Daphne Greengrass

(btw i may or may not use the results of this poll ... so ... sorry in advance XD)

* * *

As the Red Aspect and the Bronze Ambassador move back over to where the others were talking with the boy. As they get near they hear the boy asks his own question "not to be rude ... but what are you?" he directs it to all of the ambassadors and Aspect. The dragons are rather stunned but its Nalice whom breaks the silence caused by Harry's question. She chuckles almost in a gleefully evil chuckle, "well he's a smart one. Harry we are dragons, ambassadors for each of our dragonflights." the others wait to see the human boy's reaction to the statement, his reaction is ... silence. Well for a while as one could clearly see in his posture and on his face, he was thinking and letting the information process and file away. Finally he asks a simple and yet surprising response question, "well ... prove it! If you're really dragons show me your real forms."

The dragons all rather surprised at this reaction but eventually sort of shrug, and move to the platform that many of use to land and take off to show the boy their true draconic forms Galakrond makes his presence known at this time and accompanies the boy to watch the others. The first to transform is Itharius, showing off his full might of a Green dragon in his own glory and not corrupted like many of his kin. Harry at this time is staring in awe, as Chromie and Nalice both transform into their true forms. As the black and bronze dragons hover off of the tower platform, Kalecgos transforms into his true form of a blue dragon. He moves aside for the Queen of Life, Alexstrasza. When she transforms the others are dwarfed by her size and her over all power that is radiated off of her form. One can clearly see why she is the Aspect of Life.

Harry is completely in awe, he slowly nods his head … "ah … well ok … so when and how is this adoption gonna happen?" he says agreeing to being adopted by them … by all of the dragonflights and even by Galakrond himself. Hearing this Alexstrasza turns back into her humanoid form and begins the preparations. Commanding Chromie, Kalec and Itharius to get their respective Aspects … and she states that she doesn't care if they are fighting right now … they are needed and they will come. And so the three dragons stop hovering around the temple and go off to get their Aspects; Ysera the Dreamer, Malygos the spell-weaver, and Nozdormu the timeless one - each of the other loyal Aspects. Nalice is of course upset that the black dragonflight is … not represented as their aspect is The Deserter, Deathwing. Nalice looks to Alexstrasza for what the Blacks should do, The Queen of Life places her hand on the other's shoulders and smiles softly and holds up two items, a vial of blood and an orb of magic. Nalice confused about these items and why Alexstrasza would take them out questions her suspiciously, "Red Aspect Alexstrasza, what are these items you hold?" Alexstrasza smiles at the younger dragon and states, "this is the blood and magic of Neltharion , not the monster Deathwing he has become; Nozdormu had each of us give two vials of blood and two spheres of magic, I would keep one of each, while Nozdormu would hide the others. Do not worry the Black Dragonflight will be properly represented … and while I could use the others I hold … I feel that they should meet young harry themselves …as he will become one of their own." As she says this she turns to Harry and smiles at the human teen.

"So, my soon to be son … are you ready? Is there a name you wish to be known as after the adoption takes place?" Alexstrasza asks … she is really excited and happy to be creating a new life for someone whom is in need. Not only that but Harry will be of all the dragonflights, she hopes that her sister will give the boy shape-shifting abilities so that he can transform into the many forms of each of the dragonflights and of a protodragon (a gift from Galakrond). Harry smiles brightly as being addressed by Alexstrasza as such, "… well … yeah! So can I still be Harry? I like my name … hmmm what should I call you after the adoption … and well the others too?" Nalice chuckles at his question and random topic change, but otherwise just observes.

Alexstrasza ponders his questions for a moment, "well you can keep your first name but I think it might be wise to give you the title-like last name. Of the sort: Harry of the Dragons … or possibly Harry of the Dragonkin. Or if you wish im sure you can make your last name Dragonkin." She stops and thinks over Harry's other inquiry, "well at least call me Alex instead of my full name … I won't mind. While for addressing us I wouldn't want to take the place of your own mother and father … so … why don't you call us your aunts and uncles or maybe cousins … either way im sure it would be fine." Almost as soon as she finished talking the other Aspects started to arrive along with their current Prime Consort and their Ambassador arrive.

Harry stood off to the side as Alex greeted the others as they landed and transformed into their human forms. It was the Spellweaver who asked why they were called together, Malygos was still rather upset from the mini-war he had been having that had the others against him, but even with that all over with he was still rather … bitter about it, he didn't like being called away from his isolationist brooding time. "So Alexstrasza what are we all here for … and I hope to the Titans it is worth it." He asks moodily. Nozdormu looks to Harry and then back to Alex and then to Chromie and then back to Harry, "So its time?" clearly it took him a few minutes to relies what time period he was currently at and the event that is now just happening. "Greetings Son of the Dragonkin. I wish to welcome you to this world and I know you will have a interesting time here before you are to return to your original domain." The Bronze Dragon smiles and steps back so that the others can see the teen. Ysera smiles kindly at the teenage human boy before turning to her sister Alexstrasza whispering about what it is they are about to do and the gifts that they should give to him, which the Dreamer instantly states he will have a form of druidic transformations, though it will be of dragons and dragonkin instead. Malygos just glares at Harry, before speaking, "so … I am assuming you want me to perform the magic to adopt this one? What kind of adoption and really is he worthy of becoming dragonkin?" Harry who was withering under the glare perks up at the mention of magic … he has yet to really see the magic of this world and being a teen, blurts out, "Magic?!?! What kind of Magic? Can anyone use it? Do you use a wand or focus? … I wonder if differs from the magic of … my world? Dimension thing … yeah …" He trails off as he sees nearly all of the dragons looking at him most with amusement, some confusion and Malygos and the blue dragons with him, with at first disdain and then with a … gleam that is reminiscent to the gleams that Hermione got when she was deep in research mode or Ron got when talking about quidditch and/or playing a good opponent in Chess. The Blue Aspect turns to the others, "I like him … so … when shall we start?"


	3. Upon Wings of Change

Summary: Life stinks when you're the Boy Who Lived, but when you end up in Northrend and you're adopted by the Aspects, life stinks less.

Hello wonderful readers! I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and anyone else whom has its rights; Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and anyone else whom has its rights. This is purely fan-made, I'm posting it as I think it others might enjoy the idea … well hope you like it! By the way this is my first fict. And I don't have a beta. Plz rate and review. Plz and ty.

Ok so I have decided that I will not pair Harry with anyone … this will have no pairings … he will be very close friends with Charlie W., Victor K. and Daphne G. instead ; also among his new/old friends will be the Weasley Twins, Blaise Zambini (Male), Neville Longbottom, and a few of the other Durmstrang Institute students (of whom I'll make names for XD ) and the Delacours.

I will also most likely be bashing much of the rest of the Weasleys, Dumbledore and Granger. Im sorry if you like them … but I just feel that the Harry of this story would break away from them.

Also I'm contemplating weather I should stick to canon and kill Sirius or not … cause I love him … *sigh*

But yeah thanks for the ideas and reviews and votes ^____^

* * *

Time Skip 72 Hours

It took three days to get all the necessary things, ingredients and power levels to adopt Harry officially into the 5 Dragonflights. The Aspects and the Ambassadors have been delegating and deciding what Harry would receive from each of them other than their dragon form and its instincts. So far Ysera has decided to give Harry the ability of her druids in the aspect of shapeshifting and healing ; Alex herself is giving Harry the ability or gift of Languages – the ability to know and master a language after hearing it once, she is also giving him the a dragon's lifespan thus allowing him to live for thousands of years possibly. Malygos decided to give him an increased magicical gift, being able to cast without a focus and the ability to able to use all kinds of magic. Nozdormu as finally desided to give the boy he knew well at a later time, the ability to see into the timestream, this would evolve later on to move about the timestream and portals. And Nalice decides that from the Black dragonflight, their gift is to be true, just and clear of mind, heart and body …. Unlike that of her own aspect.

After the gifts where thought of and decided the participants gather around the very top of the wyrmrest temple, where a bowl has been brought to the summit. The participants and the ambassadors gather around the bowl in two loose circles, the Aspects and Harry where in the center ring while the other dragons, the Ambassadors and the consorts, made up the outer ring.

It was time.

Malygos steps forward and begins to chant in ancient dragon tongues, starting the ritual that will blood adopt Harry as one of their own. It took an hour and a half of constant chanting to get the first portion of the ritual finished. Now they had to add the … their blood to the bowl. Harry would add thirteen drops of blood first before the aspects added thirteen drops of their own blood, Harry would then add twenty-six drops of blood, then the consorts and the ambassadors would add thirteen drops of their blood and finally harry would add another thirteen drops. Malygos and Ysera would start a new chant … one that would give the blood magic first healing properties and then add the shapeshifting abilities Harry will gain primarily dragons, Protodragons and his once upon a time animagus form – now expanded to the form's super-order in scientific terms- Harry would have become a Crocodile … the symbolism of it taking his swiftness(broom flying, quick thought), survival instinct, primal energy, and an unbridled creative force. And, yes, fury and ferocity. But best of all -- revenge through patience (going to kill Tom Riddle for killing his family and friends). The crocodile and the alligator are also the keeper and protector of ancient knowledge. It even uses his 'saving people' problem/thing as it can be seen as a love for those he feels duty towards, like that of a mother crocodilians whom will fiercely protect their nest of eggs and newborn young, so now he has the super-order _Crocodylomorpha_ to choose a form from instead of just a single kind of crocodile.

The next portion of the chant was to add all of the other magics and abilities he would gain from the dragonkin assembled at this event. It was as the last line was chanted that when harry and the aspects, and Nalice drank the blood. Binding them all together as family. At the exact time of this happening Galakrond possessed Harry till the blood was finished, and as he left the boy's body did he leave a portion of his spiritual and magical presence behind leaving his portion of gifts behind.

There is a super bright glow of magic that takes place after .5 seconds after the ritual is over, obscuring sight for a while. When the glow resides one could see Harry begin to change slowly into different Crocodylomorphas as it was originally his other form, after a few of the crocs he begins to transform into a protodragon. The Proto was of an indistinguishable color but it was a darker color. He was larger than the ones that heroes tended to ride but nowhere as large as Galakrond had been. Roaring he rears up and flaps his wings to test them, he turns to his new family and smiles … well smiles as a protodragon could smile at any rate. The others transform back into their true forms and roar in delight of a new kin. The sound travels through much of northrend. Harry then plays with the other dragon forms to the entertainment of his elders. For example was taking the physical form of the black dragon flight dragons but having the coloring of a red or bronze. He eventually stops and reverts back to his human form; it has changed greatly from what it was before the blood adoption ritual. He now reached a height of 6'8" ft high or 2.07 meters tall now, his hair lengthened to around his shoulder blades and now has high and lowlights featuring the 5 dragonflight colors of black, bronze, red, blue, and green. Harry could now see perfectly and his pupils were like those of crocodilians and cats still the same near impossible emerald green color he shared with his birth mother. His skin had changed from a near slickly pale to a bronzed tan but still white skin tone. His canine teeth have sharpened to that of fangs … though not too long that one would think him a vampire. To any Azerothians it was clear he is dragonkin and if not then the birthmark/ tattoo that had appeared on his back confirmed at the least his alliance, the mark is of a dragon in flight, the wings stretched over his shoulders and the tail going down towards his waist – it is similar to the symbol of the Wyrmrest Accord and around the dragon where scales of each of the flights – these scales where as natural as his normal skin and even shed from time to time to keep the scales healthy.

Harry in a slightly deeper voice addresses his new family, " Thank you… thank you so much, I would love to live with each of the flights for a while so I can adapt and try to master each of the set skills that each of your flights are known for. Is that possible?" The others nod their agreement and Harry chooses to go first to the Protodragons as they are a simpler breed of dragonkin and likely to take him in easily, he then states he would go to greens so that his shape shifting is flawless and to learn to traverse the Emerald Dream. Ysera roars in delight of being the first of the flights to house their newest family member, she looks towards him and says in her otherworldly –dreamy voice, "I look forward to your visit my son. " She and the others then go on their way back to their lairs and dwellings as Galakrond approaches, Harry transforms into his protodragon form, a silver and black hide with his trademark eye color. "Harry my grandchild I suggest first finding the Time Lost Protodrake, he will be in the Storm Peaks and will allow you to accompany him for some time , then I would head to the Sholazar Basin and to Broodmother Slivina's territory to spend time in a large community of Protodragons." With that his ghost fades out and his presence isn't felt anymore. Harry shrugs his shoulders making his wings flare a little before turning to the ambassadors and Auntie Alex, he now sees them as family and thus gives them nicknames, "Well I will come back here before I head to Aunty Ysera's domain till then" and with that he jumps off of the temple using the instincts that Galakrond gave him glides out across the frozen lands of the Dragonblight, North towards the Storm Peaks.

Deciding to explore a bit as this is the first time he was off of the temple he visits the shrines in the Dragonblight but never stops just gliding over the areas and seeing what there are to see. He was very glad that Grampa Gal (Galakrond) gave him the instincts and muscle memory to fly and some things that are normal for protodragons and dragons. He passes over the mountain boarder into Crystalsong, as he continues in a northern-ish path he comes upon a large floating city. Suddenly he remembers hearing Uncle Mal (Malygos) talking about this place … it's the mage city Dalaran, wanting to see the city for himself he lands on the edge of the city in the shadows, becoming human again. Realizing he had nothing to wear he summons some black dragon hide and uses magic to form them into pants. He then goes out into the city to look around. Many look at him oddly, for both his looks and for what little he is wearing. Getting sick of the stares a bit he goes into a tailoring store and buys and then modifies a leather cloak and a cloth robe. He combines them into duster like garment, consisting of an open front and long sleeves the leather is shown to be in the back of the garment while the rest of the leather borders the front openings and the sleeve cuffs and collar. Harry has plans to modify the garment more in the future. Feeling less like a weirdo he traverses the city taking in the sights, magic and sounds. He even stops by the library that is housed in the Violet Citadel, trying to see how the magics here differ from what he had learned at Hogwarts. The sun was beginning to set and Harry not wanting to be in the city at night finds his way down into the underbelly of the city. There he goes down one of the tunnel pipes that lead out of the city, transforming as soon as he got to the edge and flies off towards the towering peaks of the Storm Peaks to the north, in search of the Time-Lost Protodragon.


	4. Time Flys When Your Having Fun

Summary: Life stinks when you're the Boy Who Lived, but when you end up in Northrend and you're adopted by the Aspects, life stinks less.

Hello wonderful readers! I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and anyone else whom has its rights; Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and anyone else whom has its rights. This is purely fan-made, I'm posting it as I think it others might enjoy the idea … well hope you like it! By the way this is my first fict. And I don't have a beta. Plz rate and review. Plz and ty.

for Info see WoWWiki

for Harry's three new friends the simple explanation of what they are:

Geist: These creatures were once executed criminals that have been raised in undeath by the Scourge.

Worgen: Large, wolf-like humanoids, reminiscent of a werewolf, that exist only to terrorize and destroy. These creatures are thoroughly evil, delighting in torturing victims and devouring intelligent creatures. It was due to Arugal's summonings that some of the ravenous worgen were brought into the world of Azeroth.

Oh and Nero is Black in Italian and Vit is white in Norwegian ... i think XD

The next chapter is not going to be put up as quickly ... sry but look for Harry returning to England in the next chapter /w00t!

oh and yeah ... im saying this now ... before i forget again ... i will change the point of view and im sry about that ... i can never get the right voice down ... and im used to Role Playing so ... yeah XD

But yeah thanks for the ideas and reviews and votes ^____^

* * *

It has been a quite a few months in that he was the companion of Time-Lost Proto-dragon and then his time with the Broodmother and her brood of Solazar Basin. He learned how to hunt, to evade nearly all others if he so wished, how to care for the hatchings, how the social standings work, how to advance in the standings, ect. It was a lot to learn but it was interesting and he needed these skills now and most definably will need to know how to use these skills later on.

He was now on his way back to the Temple, to see many of his family before he was going to hang out with his aunt Ysera. He lazily barrel rolls as he enters Crystalsong, moving quickly below the mage city and as stealthily as he could (which is rather stealthy) enters Dragonblight. Once in the snowy landscape he roars loudly enjoying the freedoms he now has. He almost wishes to stay here in this world for the rest of his life. Shaking his head of that line of thoughts as he knows he had to eventually leave his new life for his old life. Barrel rolling absently he flies over Grampa Gal's shrine/ grave, diving low and roaring scaring quite a few of the workers there trying bring his bones back as a Frost Wyrm under the Scourge's rule. Picking up a few of the undead he destroys them and tosses them back down to the frozen ground below.

From there he veered off to the other shrines so that the other aspects could pick him up for his stints with each of them. First stopping and staying with the Green dragonflight, it was through this flight that he meets the Horde and the Alliance and the trials and tribulations of the two fractions. Having meet with Malfurion Stormrage in the dream he later meets Mal's lover Tyrande Whisperwind , his student and first member of the horde Harry meets Hamuul Runetotem. While with the greens Harry meets many others from both sides of the conflict. Both try to recruit him to their cause. Remaining neutral to them, he eventually leaves the green dragonflight and the Druids. He next heads to the few black dragons whom aren't instantly going to kill anything or one, nor whom are completely in Deathwings camp and ideals. This trip turns out to be the shortest tenures to the dragonflights, but really that isn't that odd when you look at the situation. He learned a lot about the fighting styles and strategy of dragons from the blacks he was in contact with. But Harry does quickly move on to the bronze dragonflight. This time he stays for a few years worth of time. It is his longest tenure of the dragonflights. He learned the abilities of the bronze dragons to a mastery, as he could mess with time and space with the powers they had. So it was needed. While with them he learned firsthand the history of this world. He with the help of the other bronze including Uncle Noz (Nozdormu) he attends all the previous major events of the world and universe that Azeroth and Draenor. Harry also learns how to open and direct portals, including the theory to open the portal to send him back to Earth and England, though he has vowed to not use it until the correct time. Also while here he learns of the time dirfrences between this universe and his own original, the time there is a lot slower than the time here, so a 10 years in Azeroth or Draenor is the equivalent of a month back in Earth. It was interesting finding this out from Uncle Noz and the others whom had briefly visited the different dimension/world, for their bloodkin, it was how they found out the time differences and learned what Harry had to deal with and live through, when they traveled this new worlds timelines. Uncle Noz had Chromie check up on the friends that he had told them about. The Weasleys, H. Granger, Neville, his friends from Durmstang – including Victor Krum, the Delacores, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and even the headmaster of Hogwarts was observed. They recorded their time spent so that Harry could dole through all that they learned and observed. Of which he does. He is disgusted by what he sees his so called friends doing. The Weasleys( minus the twins and the two oldest) Granger and the Headmaster have just officially pissed off a dragon ... he also is happy to see how his other friends are doing and how his Godfather is. He vows to visit his loyal friends and 'family' before he would go get his school supplies. Besides he deserves to travel a little bit around his own world.

As the rest of the family was doing that, Harry had made extremely good friends with a liberated Geist, named Thriller. Thriller had been wondering the dragonblight looking for things to do when Harry had dropped in on the undead, like he had done to many others, especially the ones desecrating Gramps Gal's grave. But as he goes to end the miserable creature it cowers, something the other scourge did not do, but he had seen the Forsaken and the Ebon Blade do so veering off of his target. He lands and approaches the undead, curious of the creature that has freed itself from the Scourge. As it turns out the Geist was looking for sanctuary of any kind. Harry being who he is offers the Wyrmrest temple and the Accord as a new home and alliance. Thriller instantly agrees, and agrees to help the dragons in any way possible for him to repay for their kindness. Harry just nods his head and then asks the undead if it would rather travel with him or go to the temple. Thriller instantly jumped at traveling saying that he could find and do more metal working, engineering, and blacksmithing if he followed Harry. He starts mumbling about making armor for dragons, Harry becomes human and starts chuckling at the undeads' ideas and mumblings. The geist is beyond startled to find a human where the dragon was … Harry seeing the suspious look the undead was giving him transforms into his bronze dragon form again, and back. Much to the surprise of the undead. Harry explains the situation to Thriller, who now is even more excited to be traveling with the dragonkin, he particularly wants to get his hands into the technology that Harry tells him about from his birth world/dimension.

It is later after some time, that he goes to visit with the red dragons, bringing Thriller with him. It was a brief stop with the reds, learning of all the races and species that lived here in these worlds. He grew an appreciation of life and also of death, from the reds. Also Thriller meets Aunty Alex and is 'approved'. Then after some time he leaves them to go to his final stop. The blue dragons and his Uncle Mal (Malygos) . It was time for him to learn the magic of this world. Harry even though he had been sorted into Gryffindor, he still has his mothers mind and she was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw, the reason for his not so stellar grades where from his upbringing. The Dursleys had beaten him whenever he had gotten better grades than that of his cousin, and so he had just adjusted that mentality to his time at Hogwarts, making sure his grades where either below that of Ron or Hermione depending on the subject. But truthfully he enjoyed learning, and often did well when he wasn't trying to not play dumb as it where. Also he was quite cunning, clever and is extremely resourceful – all Syltherin qualities; he also has Hufflepuff qualities to him in the aspects of loyalty to a few close friends and true family and tolerance. He really did fit into all of the school houses of Hogwarts. And now that he really didn't have such a rose tinted view of the houses and ideals, he could see this and accept it. Anyway he was greatly looking forward to learning the many magics of this world. Harry hoped he would be able to use it once he went back to his own world, hopefully he would be able to. It would give him a lot of advantage over Riddle and his Deatheaters.

Harry is welcomed with open arms and wings to the Blue dragonflight's main place of power, Coldarra off of the coast of the Borean Tundra. He stays here for a rather long time, learning the many paths and 'class' types of magic. He learns everything from the fell magics of the Warlock to the fire, Ice, and arcane of Mages to the healing and holy magics of Paladins and Priests. It was a fun but very tiring few years that Harry spent learning and even making two new friends in that time. The two creatures are what are known as Worgen. The blue dragons had them to see and study them, as they are said to have been brought here to Azeroth by magic and that their monstrous forms are a curse; to Harry they where eerily similar to Werewolves. The major differences though would have to include the voluntary transformations and the fact that many of the worgen accept what they are and embrace this aspect of themselves. The two that Harry becomes friends with are not Greymane worgen but due to Uncle Mal and his dragonflight they have obtained a similar state of their curse. They quickly become friends with Harry and Thriller, their names are Nero and Vit. Their names they said are due to the colors of their fur, black for Nero and pure white for Vit; both of the Worgen's eye colors are mottled yellow in color. They are trained as a Warrior (Vit) and as a Shaman(Nero). Also Nero is a skinner and leatherworker of the highest quality, while Vit is a jeweler and a enchanter (funny no?). At Harry's request Malygos lets the two become companions of the dragonkin, similar to that of Thriller the Geist. Not long afterwards do the quartet leaves the Coldarra . His group of friends are riding Red Drakes.

They head out toward the Wyrmrest Accord. After a few hours the Temple finally looms into sight. Harry levels out his fight and then powers forward increasing his forward speed as he approaches the seat of his family. He uses his momentum to shoot to the top of the temple, grinning as he could in a protodragon body as he flares his wings stopping himself. He lands and moves to where his family is situated. As soon as he sets himself down on the temples' landing platform at the summit is he … well the best word is Glomped! … yes he was glomped by his Aunt Alex and he was still in his protodragon form still, one should note. His friends hang back smiling at the scene, they are beyond glad that their dimension traveling friend has found family like this after the hell he had to endure in his birth dimension. Harry quickly transforms back to his human form, and returns the hug. It has been around 17 years for Harry, thanks to generous usage of the time-centered powers of the Bronze Dragonflight and just overall. He, Alexstrasza and Nozdormu feel/ know it is almost time for Harry to return to the dimension of his birth.


	5. Willkommen zu Hause

Summary: Life stinks when you're the Boy Who Lived, but when you end up in Northrend and you're adopted by the Aspects, life stinks less.

Hello wonderful readers! I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and anyone else whom has its rights; Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and anyone else whom has its rights. Hidekaz Himaruya and whoever-else owns the rights to Axis Powers Hetalia/ Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is purely fan-made, I'm posting it as I think it others might enjoy the idea … well hope you like it! By the way this is my first fict. And I don't have a beta. Plz rate and review. Plz and ty.

ok so i lied ... i got into a writing grove yesterday/today and i manged to get this written up.

i apologies for the crappy choppy chapter last chapter ... i ... yeah i **will** go back and fix it up ... eventually

so i have introduced some new Chars here ... yes they are Harry's buddies from Durmstang and yes they are ripped off of APH(Axis Powers Hetalia) ... what?!?! they are awesome chars why shouldn't i use them. but yes tada! Harry is back in his world/dimension!!! and this is one of my longer chapters!

well enjoy!

But yeah thanks for the ideas and reviews and votes ^____^

* * *

Harry was now a few minutes away from opening the portal that would take him back to England and his birth dimension. It would be only two months from when he was last there, but for him it has been nearly 20 years. He also would not be going alone, his Aunts and Uncles, the Aspects wouldn't allow that, not in a thousand lifetimes. He would be going with Nero, Vit and Thriller. The two worgen would have to stay in their 'human form' while Uncle Mal gave Thriller a trinket that would hide his true appearance. It should be noted that it is known by the group that both of these illusions would fall if they got in a major fight. Well as the others were gathering supplies and making sure they had what they would need for the trip; Harry, in his human form, adjusts his even more so modified clothes, as he packs the other outfits(all tier 10 sets and a few of the rarer robes/outfits) he has obtained here into one of the 4 Portable Holes that he carried along with his Backpack. His usual outfit from when he first went to Dalaran has changed even more so. It now has incorporated leather hides and mail, thanks to Thriller and Nero's professions and help, the robe-duster now also has a hood that shadows his face somewhat like a rogue's and it has a fur edging made of both Wintersabers, Mammoths and yeti fur. His Pants have changed slightly from the pure dragonhide he had made originally; it is now a half-plate half-leather/hide pant, with the plate around the thigh and the ankle/calf area with the rest being dragonleather/hide. He also wears a helm now that is the shape of a dragon's head though it is made in a way that it looks and acts like his own real head. It was made by Thriller and enchanted by both Vit and Uncle Mal. He also has a matching set of gloves and bracers that imitate a dragon's claws similar to the helm in build, style and ability.

While only 2 months have passed in is birth world compared to the 20 years here Harry did age about five years physically, and mentally he aged 20+ years. This new found maturity and mental growth allowed him to see the manipulating of his life by the Weasleys and Dumbledore. It was through them that he hated and did not want to be in Slytherin, and with the help of Harry's Uncle Noz did he see the stealing of money from his trust and the locking of his parents' will by the Headmaster. And if that didn't make his blood boil enough, his supposedly two most trusted friends were only friends with him for fame, glory, and money… money taken from his own account. It was betrayal on the deepest level for Harry. Luckly though the some of his friends were not totally being bought; his friends from Durmstrang and the two Delacour are friends he made himself and he knows they wouldn't betray him like that, and Bill, Charlie and the Twins are still his friends and weren't bought off, the same could be said of his friends from Slytherin and Neville Longbottom. Still the betrayal of the rest is a blow to him that nearly devastated him if not for the support of his new family and friends.

The quartet was ready. They said their goodbyes and farewells, and Harry with help of Malygos and Nozdormu bring up the portal to England. A blue-silver-bronze colored portal comes alive with the magic called to it. Harry looks around to his family and then his friends who will accompany him, nodding to them they all enter together.

It takes a few minutes for them to be transported to Harry's birth world. They end up transporting into a forested area. They shrug off this interesting turn about, and start setting up a temporary camp. Harry has Hedwig come out and sends off letters to Viktor Krum, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Ivan and Volos Bragiski, Tino and Berwald "the happy couple", and Gilbert Beilschmidt. He will send out others if he is in the right place later on and when he knows it is safe to do so. The five letters are about the same telling them that he is around their necks of the woods or will be before the start of the Hogwarts school year. So he sends Hedwig with his Tickbird, Tock as an extra carrier. As he waits for Hedwig and Tock's return he and the others scout out where they might be, they find that they had landed in Germany a little town called Wolfhagen. He hopes that Gilbert gets his letter soon so that he could stay with the German. Well till then he would camp out.

It took two days for the two birds to deliver, wait for a reply and return with all five of the letters sent. He did end up getting two letters from the Delacours, one a howler the other a normal letter. But they all instantly welcomed him into their homes, if and when they stopped by. Gilbert wrote:

_Harry! _

_My awesome self invites you to my house! Ja! Bring your new friends, so that they can see the awesome me!!!!!! =D That bastard Ivan is here with his brother Volos as well as the "Happy Couple" they all have been over since a month after Durmstang let out. But you must come! Save me and Viktor! XD oh! Did I mention that he was here too, ja well at least for a while – he has to go do Quidditch later … thus abandoning me … which is not very cool. But eh ... _

_Anywho I have made this note a Portkey for you … say Prussia and you will be graced by my awesome self! _

_Your epicly awesome friend,_

_Gilbert _

Harry had to chuckle at Gilbert for … well being Gilbert. He was also pleasantly surprised that all of his friends from Durmstang where at his house. He tells Nero, Vit and Thriller the news and they pack up the little camp they had made three days ago. Gathering around the letter they hold onto their belongings and each other as Harry says the activation word… "Prussia" near instantly they are portkeyed. As they get up, they all had crappy landings, did they see two rather tall boys who both had Blond-ish hair and Violet-ish eyes looking down at the four on the floor, both of the boys/men are rather intimidating lookin' but they give Harry and then the others hands up from the floor before one starts laughing, "kolkolkolkolkol! Harry! You have come da!" this one was Ivan; he also is wearing the scarf their older sister had given to him before she left home. Volos the older twin, smacks his younger brother, " come lets bring them to see the others … that is why we waited for them here ..." he gives Harry and the others a look that says he sorry but not that much, more of a roll of the eye kinda thing. He motions to the quartet to follow with his head as he drags his still laughing brother into the huge living room of Gilbert's Berlin Estate, it is about 5 miles outside of the city in some gorgeous and lush estate, that has been around for ages. Gilbert was lying in one of his many leather coaches taking up the entire thing, His Silver-white hair was even messier than normal and his red eyes are barely visible as he is half asleep. Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna are sharing a love seat, Tino asleep like Gilbert but Berwald was reading a random book that he had borrowed from Gilbert earlier. He peers up as the twins, Harry and the others enter the room he nods his head in greeting, smiling he gently kisses Tino's forehead waking him up. He tosses the book at Gilbert's head hitting him rather hard causing the albino to fall off of the couch he was on, upon the impact he catapults up ready to go at the tall Swede, and interrupting Tino who was trying to introduce himself, when he sees Harry. "OMG! Sie hier (you're here) to see the awesome me! wie geht es Ihnen(how are you)? Ja! Who are your companions? They must have come cuase they have heard of me and how awesome I am" he strikes a pose and everyone but Thriller, Vit and Nero ignore him.

Harry distracts everyone by introducing his new friends to his older ones, "well this is Vit and Nero" he points to each one, Vit wears mostly white while Nero wears nearly all black clothes. He continues, "and this is Thriller." The undead would have blushed if he could but he instead scratches the back of his head nervously, "Hey…" he states rather quietly, Gilbert runs out of the room for a few minutes and runs back with beer, "Ja! You can visit Germany without having beer nien." He slings his arms over Vit and Thriller and hands them two of the beers he was holding, he tosses the others the rest and then downs his own in a heartbeat. Tino, Berwald , Harry and Volos stop the drinking after the one drink as they really needed to chat, as indicated in the letters they had gotten from Harry.

He has his friends take a wizard's oath not to repeat what is said, done, seen, hear, ect. the guys say their oaths and Harry breathes a sigh of relief thanking every god and deity. He then explains briefly what had happened and what his new friends are, at the end of the explanation Gilbert gets right in Thriller's face "but yah look like a normal huma…" Thriller cancels the trinkets power and his single red-ish amber eye glares up at the albino and in his gravely and harsh voice states, "You were saying?". The twins blinked and then turned to the twin worgen grinning, "so what" "are you two?" "are you any" "thing like him?" and they both point to the geist who was now talking to Gilbert about the technologies and mechanics of cars … German cars in particular. Vit and Nero grin a wolfish smile as they let go of their human forms and transform into their true worgen forms. Tino, Berwald, Viktor and the twins all go wide eyed, Berwald asks "w'rewol'?" to which the two worgen and Harry shake their heads and chuckle at, Nero says "no … but from what we have heard from Harry we are somewhat similar. " Vit speaks up then, he gestures to himself and his brother "We are Worgen and yes we can speak." Grinning they both ask "So what do you all do for fun?"


	6. A Week of Play and Bienvenue à Paris

Summary: Life stinks when you're the Boy Who Lived, but when you end up in Northrend and you're adopted by the Aspects, life stinks less.

Hello wonderful readers! I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and anyone else whom has its rights; Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and anyone else whom has its rights. Hidekaz Himaruya and whoever-else owns the rights to Axis Powers Hetalia/ Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is purely fan-made, I'm posting it as I think it others might enjoy the idea … well hope you like it! By the way this is my first fict. And I don't have a beta. Plz rate and review. Plz and ty.

so yeah the next few chapters will take a while ... cause life is gonna be catching up to me and yeah ... really what that means for of all of you wonderful peoples is less time for stories ... so sorry but im gonna still try to work on it when i can so blah

XD

ok also i think im gonna make a parallel story to this one cause my mind really really wants harry to be with Charlie ... what can i say i love them as a pair but yeah i said that he wouldnt be with anyone so thats why im gonna make a // story line where he is paired with Charlie ... ill post that up eventually ... but yeah ... X.x

But yeah thanks for the ideas and reviews and votes ^____^

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The next day Gilbert geist-naps Thriller to go to his garage/ warehouse. It has nearly every German piece of engineering and technology since the German Empire. The two have become fast friends, both technology junkies and both slightly inane. It worked well together, even if one rarely talked and the other wouldn't stop talking. They had holed themselves up in the warehouse tinkering and talking about the differences in the technologies of the two dimensions for a week. The only reason no one really checked up on them was because one of Gilbert's maids had been feeding them throughout the time they where there. She has also been informing the others that they were fine. After the first few days the rest of the group went about their own things. They left a few messages to the two that they would meet up again in a week's time and that Thriller, Vit, Nero and Harry would have to moving on to their next destination.

So Vit and Nero joined the Russian twins, Ivan and Volos when they all found out that one they where two pairs of twins that weren't identical and that they all loved to fight and hunt. Ivan and Volos almost immediately drags the two to their great camp in the Siberian wilderness near the river of Lena. For the week, the two twins hunted some of the rare and wild creatures, magical and mundane. They even went to a few fighter rings in Moscow just for fun and entertainment of the thrill of fighting. It was amusing to the worgen the viciousness of the two Russians whom both didn't really show this side of themselves in normal everyday life, yes they where intimidating but not … not downright cruel and vindictive as they are in the rings. It was a fun time for all four of them. When they went hunting Nero got to show off his skinning abilities, skinning the creatures perfectly for each of the animals. The group would only kill two of each of the animals as they only wanted a trophy for each of them but they didn't want to harm the population of the creatures by taking out too many. The rest of the time they spent either at Ivan and Volos' Hunting lodge or at their Moscow estate, relaxing and drinking various drinks, mainly vodka and the stronger Azerothian and Draenorian brews.

Harry was deceivingly the odd man out. Not that he minded all that much; he was pleased beyond pleased that all of his friends have become friends. But he hung out with Tino and Berwald in their shared house. The 'married couple' had welcomed him to come with them while the others also went on their way. The two guys had been going out for more than 5 years now and it was this and the way they acted that gave them the nickname of "the married couple". Tino almost immediately went to the kitchen to start dinner once we had gotten to their shared home, Harry wanting to help and even try to make some Azerothian recipes for the duo follows the Fin. Berwald simply shakes his head looking down at their dog, Hanatamago petting the small white pup before following the other two into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen it was to a rather interesting sight. Harry and Tino were having a cook off of some kind, each had separated the kitchen and each were preparing a meal... a huge meal. Berwald ignores the two and gets the place settings for four people and goes to set the table. While he does this he also goes to find his and Tino's adopted son Peter. "din'er Pet'r … vi hav' ett gu'st" Bewald states the short boy before going back downstairs to see how his 'wife' and Harry were doing. But before he could even think of going into the kitchen, the two cooks bring out their meals and set them on the table, all at the same time. Berwald chuckles a little at the two others reactions and actions. Harry and Tino look up at Berwald and Peter's laughter, and then look to each other and then back. "Oh? Whats so funny mister Oxenstierna? Mister Kirkland-Oxenstierna?" Harry questions. Tino then starts to chuckle and before long all four guys are laughing in the kitchen. Tino finally able to calm down some looks to the food cooling on the table, "hey lets eat before the food cools too much, ei." It was after dinner that the fun really began as the four played games and generally just had a good time, until they all went to sleep.

Unfortunately though some time later that week while outside with others, Peter was attacked by a pack of wolves and rogue werewolves. Luckily before he could be bitten, Harry had transformed into his black dragon form and set on the wolves and weres with no mercy. In a matter of minutes the packs were decimated by the lone dragon, whom he had been shielding the younger boy with his body from the pack. The others even thought they had been told what he could do and his new family is are simply amazed at the dragon. Peter wouldn't stop talking about it, well harry very quickly got fed up with it and growls(literally too) out at the younger boy, "**Peter … for Aspects sake sush! … I'll let you use my tail as a slide if you stop? And you aren't to say a word of this to anyone.**" He added the last part to the younger boy as a precaution as he gestures to himself with his right forepaw/hand . While he knew his friends would keep his secrets he needed the boy's word, which he got. So for the remainder of that day he let Peter use his tail as a slide.

When the three groups of friends met back up, they all stayed up till the crack of dawn talking about what they all had done and the fun times. Harry wanting to visit his other friends across Europe before he was required to go back to Hogwarts and be under the eyes of the Headmaster and the Minster for Magic, has his trio of friends from Azeroth pack and get ready to go. As they gather at Gilbert's estate Harry becomes his Bronze dragon form and opens a gate to a forest outside of Paris. Harry gives the guys a very very gentle tail hug (hugging them using his tail) while the other shake hands and manly hugs. Ushering the other three through the portal before following them through giving the others a glance and a one paw/claw salute before he was transported through the portal.

Once they exit the portal and Harry closes it, and he becomes human again. The others use their inherentmagic and their trinkets to look human also at this time. As they do this and get situated Harry summons Hedwig to him and sends her to Fleur saying that they were in Paris and if they could meet upon Ile de la Cite in front of the Notre-Dame Cathedral it would be great. The quartet call the hotel Le Meurice to make sure their reservations for either the Belle Etoile Royal Suite or the Presidential Suite are still a go, they had put a hold on one of the two best special suites a week and a half ago, which the Royal Suite was still reserved under Harry's name and then he also set up reservations for tonight at the hotel's Restaurant Le Dali for a party of nine at eight o'clock. As they make their way towards the proper city-scape of Paris, Hedwig returns with a reply:

_Harry!_

_votre ici .., à Paris!?!? Comment êtes-vous? (your here .., in paris!?!? how are you) Yes of course we shall meet you at Notre-Dame Cathedral, I hope you don't mind but my mere and père wish to properly meet you so the will be coming. Oh I cannot wait to see you and tell you what has been happening. _

_Well __à plus tard, _

_Fluer D. _

_Ps. Hi Harry this is Gabrielle I can't wait to see you again =D_

Harry chuckled and showed the gang the reply, so they hail a cab to the Island. It was a beautiful drive into and through the city; they got to see some of the other major attractions on the way to the meeting place. They could have gotten to the island by magic but traveling the mundane way was just … more relaxing and fun. When they finally reach the Cathedral they quickly pay the cabby and step towards the magnificent building they were to meet the Delacours at.


	7. Interesting Happenings in Fance

Summary: Life stinks when you're the Boy Who Lived, but when you end up in Northrend and you're adopted by the Aspects, life stinks less.

Hello wonderful readers! I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers and anyone else whom has its rights; Warcraft belongs to Blizzard and anyone else whom has its rights. Hidekaz Himaruya and whoever-else owns the rights to Axis Powers Hetalia/ Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is purely fan-made, I'm posting it as I think it others might enjoy the idea … well hope you like it! By the way this is my first fict. And I don't have a beta. Plz rate and review. Plz and ty.

so yeah the chapters will take a while in coming out ... so sorry but im gonna still try to work on it when i can ... but this is a heads up though

**EDIT: arggh i am so sorry guys ... i was in the mind set for my other story when i wrote this ... *headdesk* im fixing it up now and repost the RIGHT new chapter later today ... again so sorry about this **

**EDIT2: ok this should be right now ... *sigh* sorry all for the mix up ... *headdesk* enjoy  
**

But yeah thanks for the ideas and reviews and votes ^_^

* * *

As they were looking at the surrounding area and the exterior of the Cathedral, when Harry was side tackled by two girls, both of them unnaturally beautiful and both blonde, walking up behind them dignifiedly where two adults one male the other female … clearly their parents. Still Harry stood his ground as Gabrielle and Fleur hug and greeted him and then proceeded to whacking him in the head or shoulder for being a git …apparently. Vit and Nero chuckled at the scene of their Warlord getting reprimanded by two girls.

As Monsieur and Madame Delacour introduced themselves, Harry quickly realized that he would have to remain 'Harry Potter' for the most part in this world … it made him rather irate but he could live with the trouble if he really must. Mindful of his anger and maligned thoughts he suggests that the group either tour the cathedral or move to another site seeing area, though the Delacours quickly usher them towards the cathedral and the surrounding buildings giving the travelers a tour. Gabrielle apparently charmed the two worgen into playing and entertaining her, Harry knew that it was their sense of pack, to do so. Still he laughed at the two guys as they are put through rather embarrassing things by the younger girl; well it was embarrassing for them at least. Fleur for the hundredth time thanked him for saving Gabrielle from the Hogwart's lake during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and he reminds her for the hundredth time it was no problem.

After exploring and discovering many things about the old Cathedral, Magical and Mundane; do they head out to the hotel Le Meurice for the reservations that the guys had made at the hotel's Restaurant Le Dali for a party of nine at eight o'clock, which was coming up shortly. The group takes a cab to Le Meurice and using their magics transfigure appropriate clothes. They enjoy the very elegant and very expensive dinner before the Delacours leave them for the night. The gang are led up to the Belle**Etoile Royal Suite. They had been lucky that no one had booked this suite. For the next three days they either lounged at the hotel and or went out with the Delacours visiting sites and shopping in Paris and many other places in France. On the fourth day Harry and the others all meet Fleur's boyfriend, a William Weasley. The appearance of the oldest Weasley surprised Harry beyond compensation but also made him extremely nervous and twitchy; he would be trigger happy if he used a gun. **

**This was for many reasons, first and foremost was that he would inform anyone in the Order of his presence in Europe and thus make him a slave to the headmaster … again. Luckly for him Bill understood his need for freedom and that the Harry that they knew was different to this new one, Harry Dragonkin might have been Harry Potter in the past but not now. For a while the two brits talked about what had happened on either end and then about other random things. They all had a lovely dinner at the Delacour mansion, and was 'introduced' to Bill then. **

**Bill and Fleur where going out, he **being the good friend he was to her and her sister played the older brother role, partially on request of Gabrielle. So taking Bill to side after dinner he does his part. After sitting in one of the sitting rooms Harry sits across from the brit, "So … what do you do for a living William?"

While he somewhat knows this already he needed a topic to start the interrogation … er …yeah. Bill was rather surprised that this man and not Fleur's father was doing this, but answered none the less. "I work for Gringotts as a Curse Breaker. I currently work in Egypt."

"Interesting … how committed to Fleur are you? What if Dumbledore demands something of her or you for that matter? Would you sacrifice all of that for him or will your loyalty stay true to her? "Harry subtly makes his eyes draconic, using the natural fear most have of dragons to his advantage, making his implied threat even more defined.

Bill, at the look in Harry Dragonkin-Potter's eye, was the most unnerved he had ever been, even amongst the many goblin looks and threats he has seen and been on the receiving end of. Stuttering he replies, " wwell I … I like her alott. I w..would like to t…try to hav..ve a relations..ship with her."

Getting some courage, " I would never put someone I love in danger if I could, as for Dumbledore he could fuck a goat if he tried anything."

Harry was extremely happy at that response. Grinning and making his eyes less intimidating, and talking in a excited and kind voice, "Great! I will leave you to your girlfriend now," Harry yells through the door, "Fleur! Your boytoy has passed the test …"

Fleur nearly kills him as she comes into the room nearly yelling at him, "Harry! Il n'ya rien de tel! pourquoi, si seulement je pouvais transformer ... vous, monsieur serait aliments pour oiseaux ... Je jure de Morgana!" (Harry! He is no such thing! why if only i could transform ... you sir would be bird food ... i swear to Morgana!)

Making a strategic escape Harry but says one last thing before sprinting away, " Well have fun … and don't do anything I wouldn't do …"

Fleur nearly goes after her friend but a slightly bewildered Bill causes her to stop, "isn't it the father who is suppose to interrogate the prospective date?"

Forgetting the fleeing reptile that is Harry, Fleur chuckles and saunters over to Bill, "non… my père likes you too much, and Harry is much more intimidating … besides my sister asked him to talk with you anyway … so … even with all of that and the fact that I am not fully human nor is my family … you still want to …" At that point Harry slipped away still stealthed happy he could help his friends.

Bill did hear his title of Warlord later that night when Vit and Nero where talking to him in the main sitting room with Thriller tinkering with something in the corner whilst reading a engineering magazine , the girls had gone out, while Monsieur Delacour had to flu over to the French Ministry for something.

"Warlord when are heading out this time?" Vit asked while moving his queen chess piece to take Nero's knight and getting a checkmate in the process, not realizing the fact that he used the nickname/title that Harry had accomplished while they were in Azeroth.

Bill perks up at the slip, and asks some questions some of which have been bugging him "Warlord? What does that mean? And why are you leaving so soon?"

Vit and Nero flinch, Thriller looks up from his reading and tinkering, everyone else goes quiet and everyone looks to Harry. Sighing he looks up his eyes draconic, "Warlord is one of the titles that I have earn from my people in the defense and stabilization of our people, culture and way of life. It means that I have killed many for the sake of my people and my leaders it would be like a two star general in the mundane military or like the Auror or Hit Wizard commanding officer. For why we will be leaving soon … that's just common courtesy we would be over staying our welcome here if we were to stay any longer."

Looking to the two girls he has come to see as sisters, he gets up and brings each into a hug and then kisses their foreheads bidding them a goodnight and nodding to Bill, then dismissing himself and his friends to pack their things to be ready to leave the next day.

The next day the four travelers spent the day quietly enjoying the company of their friends and their family. By mid-afternoon they go on their way going across the continent, visiting major stops both magical and mundane. From Rome to St. Petersburg to Beijing to Okinawa, they traveled much of the Euro-Asian continent for the remaining month, though the last week they spent in the pacific islands, including New Zealand and Australia.

During all of this they picked up what Harry would need for his time to as his old identity of Harry Potter once he stepped foot into Hogwarts. The others would search for Sirius Black, make sure he was safe and then would hide in the house that Harry's Uncle Noz had bought for him when he had come to this world.

This secret house was located in the Outback in Western Australia. It is warded and magically protected from other magic users and even normal mundane people so that no one could see the area as it really is like or what was really there. The land had been named The Dragon Den by the natives and even the Europeans that eventually came; Uncle Noz had made this area far in the past of the Earth. Now that Harry has reclaimed it the place has become livable and is very much a new home to the Azeroth group. It also helped that the old bronze aspect put in a magic communication center in the estate most likely with help of Uncle Mal, the fun thing is that it could communicate with its twin in the Wyrmrest Temple.

The estate was placed under the human names of the loyal aspects and Harry. Uncle Noz also was kind enough to make an account, under Harry Dragonkin, with the Goblins back when they first started their banking enterprise. For one Harry loved that he had money not at all being monitored by the headmaster and he has spoken with the Goblins about his Potter and all the accounts attached to him via his birth-name. Well enough of thinking of what they did before the first of September. The others go with him to the train station to see him off, even if they had to do so illusioned as the Durselys.


	8. Author Note

I HAS A COMPUTER NOW !

WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!

AND I CAN SAY I GOTS A MAC NOW TOO XDDD

Anywho I would like to say sorry to all you lovely peoples for the long hiatus it was due to a virus attacking my Dell and killing him … he is on the mends kinda … ***note to self call Dell for those disks soon* **but yes I finally have a laptop to use … yeah for my younger brothers older macbook ^.^

So yes ill get to writing more to my stories again … I had lost all of the previous written material due to my Dells demise. But fear not I am back … oh and I have some more stories that im debating posting up … I know I know I should finish my current ones … but really I haven't played WOW in nearly 3-5 months … and I am dying to get back on … so I wont write much till I get on again but ill update a chapter or two soon … note of warning they will be short but yeah

Again sorry for the long hiatus.

Peace and love peeps

LaxDrake4


End file.
